When everything feels like the movies
by Scylla09
Summary: Jareth grows up knowing his legacy is to be King of all of the Underworld with his soulmate at his side. After her defeat of the Labyrinth, Sarah is returned Above with no real memories of her time there. She doesn't know she is destined to be Jareth's Queen. Jareth takes his powers to somehow reach her. First in what I hope to be a series. M to be safe. Please be kind
1. Chapter 1

"Papa?" a little boy pulled at his father's shirt.

The older man smiled and picked up the blonde toddler, messing up his already wild hair.

"What is it my son?"

The boy looked up at him with two mismatched eyes. "Where is mama?"

A small cry sounded through the palace.

Gaenor smiled at his first born son: "Mama is in her bed with your little brother or sister!"

Jareth looked at him and started to cry.

"What's wrong son?" Gaenor soothed his son kissing the top of his head.

"I don't wanna go away!" the toddler pouted.

"Why would you think you have to go away?"

"You have a new baby now, I am mama's baby!" Jareth cried on his father's shoulder.

"My sweet boy, you never have to leave because of the baby. We will love you both. You are a big boy and now a big brother and mama and I are going to need your help with the baby!"

Jareth looked at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really!"

The little boy raised an eyebrow and a little smile appeared.

"You want to go see mama and the baby?"

Jareth just nodded and clung to his father.

In the world above it is a common misconception that Fae are immortal. In fact they are not. However they age slowly and live a lot longer than the average human.

Jareth stood at the grave of his mortal father. Gaenor lived a lot longer in the Underground but eventually his heart just gave up. The prince was the equivalent of a teenager and felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. His father was his mother's equal and she was devastated.

He grabbed the hand next to him and looked down on his little sister. Morgaine looked up at her brother. Like Jareth she had blue eyes and blond hair. Slightly darker and not as wild but with coloured streaks that changed with her mood. She was creative and gifted with excellent social skills. Without trying people and creatures alike fell for the young girl.

Jareth was more like his mother. More regal and arrogant, a true prince.

After the burial Jareth changed into his owl form and flew off to his beloved Labyrinth.

The Labyrinth was a part of him and he felt her presence everywhere. Somehow he know his mother would transfer her power to him after his father's dead.

It didn't surprise him but he knew his life would never be the same after that day.

He changed back to his humanlike form and sat down at the bank of one of the many lakes in the kingdom.

As he stared back at his own reflection he heard the voice of a young girl.

The first time of many it would turn out. How was it possible he could hear her? Who was she? Where was she?

So many questions came to mind. He had always been sensitive to changes in the world above. And his curiosity had gotten the better of him many times, so he travelled between realms.

As an owl of course, no one could know who he was and he had neglected to tell his mother of his explorations.

"Hey."

"Go away Morgaine!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you!"

"But you're upset, talk to me..."

"Do as I say!"

Morgaine looked at her big brother. Their father's dead was taking a big toll on him and she knew it was turning her brother colder.

"Jareth mama named you her successor. You are to be crowned Goblin King for now. Mama is only going to rule the underground until you find your soulmate. Then you can take over."

Jareth sighed.

"Are you just going to stand there and say nothing?"

"I have no desire to be King. Mother is going to do great, even without father."

"She's alone Jareth! Stop being selfish! This is your legacy, your destiny, your future. You were born to be king!"

"I never chose this future! I have no power over it."

"Get over it Jareth!" Morgaine was getting angry. The streaks in her hear turned from dark blue to bright violet.

"If you think it's is our destiny to follow that path than you become Queen of those little critters."

"You know my destiny lies somewhere else"

"Tell mother I'll be home late!" Jareth responded as he changed form and took off.

"Grow up brother. I miss daddy too." Morgaine replied in tears as she watched her brother fly away.

Unlike her brother she never possessed metamorphic abilities. Morgaine could read people's minds and her skills would be described as manipulating by most. That in itself wasn't a bad skill to have as long as you have a pure soul and no ulterior motives. Morgaine was pure. A half fae living in the underworld. She knew Jareth was hurt but as a young child she felt the prophecy that was her brother's future. Jareth was destined to be the ruler of the Underworld and being Goblin King was the first step.

She apperated back to her home and went on her quest to find Jareth's soulmate.

"Sarah where to find you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth was crowned King of the Goblins and protector of the Labyrinth. He had no desire to become the ruler of the Underground and while he enjoyed the company of so many fae women, a soulmate wasn't among them. He was summoned by men and women from above as they wished away their children. Some were desperate and hoped for a better home for the child, some were not and wished their child away for selfish reasons.

Jareth fell into place with his role as Goblin King. The men and women were given a choice, to run the labyrinth and win back the child or to leave the child with him. Not many choice the Labyrinth. Many assumed as they saw the goblins run around, that the child would become a goblin as well. Jareth found this hilarious. As if he had the ability to change species. The children were given to fae families, to be raised among fae. Unlike humans fae conceived very few children and because of that human children were loved and cared for.

Jareth and Morgaine were half fae and they both knew the children would integrate very well. Luckily this meant for fae that more half fae would mean less difficulty with conception.

Decades past and no soulmate was found. Princesses, ladies and human women came and went but none touched Jareth's soul. His mother was acting her part as queen of the Underground but her soul wasn't in it any more. Morgaine worried about her and searched different realms but still no sign of Sarah.

Morgaine was hypersensitive for changes in the realms and many realms considered her a witch or fortune teller. Sometimes this came in handy, sometimes she had to flee.

Morgaine was a diplomat, a searcher and a liaison for the Underworld. That was her task in life. Her mother wanted her to return to the realm with a husband and start a family , but Morgaine felt it her duty to find her sister in law.

All this time Jareth was hunted by a beautiful face with emerald eyes, framed with chocolate brown hair. She came to him in his dreams. More than once he dreamt of his children sharing these green eyes. But she never became real until that day.

It started out as a routine day in the Labyrinth. Jareth flew around his beloved Labyrinth as he heard a voice.

It was no more than a mere whisper. Jareth entered the portal to the world above as flew out over a suburban area. A young girl was hugging a big fluffy dog, softly weeping and sniffling.

"It's not fair Merlin, why isn't mommy home anymore?"

Jareth settled for the nearest branch of an old Oaktree and watched the young girl from above. She was clearly upset, but as were many people around this world. Why was he drawn to her. She was just a child. Tear marks were all over her face. The dog seemed to have a calming effect on the child as the cries were reduced to a mere sob.

A gush of wind startled the girl and she noticed that the weather was taking a turn for the worst. Small drops of rain quickly increased and the sound of thunder scared her. She looked up and saw the barn owl.

"Oh my… you need to find some shelter, it's gonna rain pretty one!" she smiled through her own tears.

It was then that Jareth found himself looking in the eyes that had haunted him for years.

The emerald green tear stricken eyes looking completely lost belonged to a little girl.

He had no idea why she was so upset but knew he had to find out. The girl grabbed the leash of the dog and ran away. He decided to follow her and found out that she belonged to a suburban home. Standing in the doorway was a man, apparently her father. The man was grief-stricken and opened his arms to welcome the young girl.

Jareth knew he had to return to the Underground but postponed his leave just a little longer. He had to find out why the girl with the beautiful eyes was so heartbroken.

He settled on a tree outside the family home and chose a branch near what he assumed was her room.

After a while the girl walked into the room, her father close behind her.

She settled down on her bed and was tucked in by her father. He placed a kiss on her forehead and switched on a small bed light.

"Goodnight Sarah, I love you!"

"I love you too daddy!"

After her father had left Sarah grabbed an envelope from underneath her pillow. She opened it and read it out load.

Jareth was in shock. The girl's mother had left. Apparently left with a lover to pursue her dreams. Dreams that could not include a little girl. And what shook him even more was the fact that she had written it down in a letter instead of saying goodbye herself.

No wonder she was upset. But how on earth , both this one as his own, was she able to call out to him? Or maybe she didn't call out but it was a glitch of the universes.

He was drawn to her but know he had to return to his home.

"I'll be back Sarah!" he whispered.

He flew off to the portal and returned to his castle.

The castle beyond the Goblin city.

He conjured one of his crystals and summoned it to show the girl.

She was asleep , a bit restless but still.

"Hey what had gotten you so wired?" Morgaine approached her brother who seemed to be lost in thoughts.

With a flick of his hands a crystal floated her way. Morgaine grabbed it and held it up.

A smile appeared as she saw the little girl. "Sarah?"

"It seems to be!"

" So now what?"

"Now nothing! She is a child Morgaine. I am not some child molester"

"I know but in some years maybe you…"

"Stop it sister!"

"For now I'll let it go, but Jareth you can't fight destiny."

"Leave before I throw you in an Oubliette." Jared snapped.

Morgaine kissed his cheek and disappeared : "Destiny Jareth, you can't fight destiny!"

"Kingie angry? One of Jareth's goblins asked.

"Leave!"


	3. Chapter 3

Morgaine left her brother and crossed over to another realm.

She needed a drink and walked into the first pub she saw .

There she found herself staring into these amazing blue eyes.

"Oh my…. What brings a beautiful lady like you to this bar? "

She blushed, something she rarely did. After a few moments she regained her pride and ordered a Sex on the beach. The blue eyed man told the barkeeper the drink was his to pay.  
The barkeeper raised one eyebrow but made her the drink .

"I haven't seen you here before? And I know most people here. Not a local then are ya lass?"

Morgaine was drawn to his eyes but still reluctant to answer him. She knew better than to reveal who she was ."

" You are right, not a local. I'm a traveller." She replied.

"Travelling where milady?"

The blue eyes looked away as he waited for an answer. Somehow she took too long and he looked around the bar for a distraction.

That was not what she wanted to happen.

"But… to answer your question, I am looking for a girl."

Blue eyes locked with her own. She felt like drowning in them.

Morgaine took a sip from het cocktail as she started a conversation with him.

She liked him. Piercing blue eyes, dark hair and a lot of charisma.

Before she knew it ,her drink was finished and she knew she needed to leave it at one drink.

As she declined another drink, he looked a little hurt.

"Ok everyone, closing time! Everybody out!"

Morgaine looked up in shock. It was nowhere near closing time of a normal bar and who was he to order it?"

His eyes met hers and he winked at her ,making her heart flutter.

After kicking everyone out, the man walked up to Morgaine.

"Liam!" he introduced himself as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

Morgaine giggled: Morgaine!"

"Well Morgaine would you like to take a walk with this captain?"

"Captain? Well that's nice? So you travel as well." she smiled as she took his arm.

They walked to the beach and Morgaine felt something she had never felt before.

Morgaine was getting cold so she was doubting to use magic.

She had no idea if magic was accepted in this realm.

Liam was intrigued by this woman. She was different from all the women he knew.

She was getting cold and Liam took of his coat and wrapped it around her.

The moon came up and Morgaine found herself staring at it, as he had done in so many realms.

The moon (or moons in some realms) always had a calming effect on her.

Liam was feeling romantic. He was intrigued. She was beautiful, almost unhuman.

He wrapped his arms around her and stared into her eyes.

"Morgaine, I know we barely know each other and I know you'll leave soon, but I don't know…"

He was getting frustrated and pulled his hand through his hair.

"Liam what? "

Liam took a chance and pulled her close. Softly touching her face, he closed the gap between them and tenderly pushed his lips on hers.

Morgaine blown away by all the things she felt. They deepened their kiss

When they broke away, their hearts were pounding.

"Morgaine, I don't want this to end!"

"I don't want that either."

"This girl you need to find, is she here?"

"I don't think so."

"do you need to go and look for her now?"

Morgaine smiled a small smile. Sarah was a child so she wasn't in a hurry.

"No, she needs time."

"Stay?" Liam whispered.

"Liam I can't .. I don't want to be that easy. I'm sorry but"

Liam placed his finger on her lips silencing her.

"I know you are not an easy woman. I really want you! Please stay with me?"

He pulled her closer and inhaled her scent.

Morgaine felt her resistance crumble and kissed him .

The next weeks the pair were inseparable . Liam introduced her to his brother and where the brothers shared there looks, their personalities were completely different.

Morgaine liked Killian, he looked up to his brother but something was troubling him.

Liam had told her about his father selling him and Killian off. Maybe that was it.

It felt like something dark was surrounding them.

Liam was on leave for a couple of weeks. The king was pushing him to travel to Neverland .

So Morgaine found herself saying goodbye to the man she had grown to love in a very short time.

The jewel of the Realm looked beautiful with her Pegasus sails, but Morgaine felt something was wrong.

She had tried to tell Liam but he disregarded it as lovesick worries.

Morgaine was angry about it. She always trusted her feelings and never had any indication to doubt them.

"Liam please…."

Liam kissed her," I love you! I'll be back before you know it!"

Both Liam and Killian boarded the Jewel and sailed off.

Morgaine knew Liam was killed long before Killian took on his pirate life.

She left him a note, before returning to the Underground

Dear Killian,

I know he's gone! I can't stay here without him.

I hope you can understand.

Please don't get bitter and angry.

Should you ever need me , for any reason at all…

Repeat this;

'I wish the Goblin king would take me away right now."

You be taken to my brother and he'll find me.

Farewell Killian, until we meet again!

Morgaine


End file.
